


If Reptiles Could Blush

by MizuSays



Series: Repkyle/Kylio [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muteness, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuSays/pseuds/MizuSays
Summary: Kyle needs to get out of here. Anywhere but with the Horde. And he's gonna need some help to escape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought ao3 could use some more of these boys. Just a warning it starts off pretty sad but it gets better!... eventually...This is also my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy.

His eyes burned with tears. "God I can't take this anymore," he grumbled under his breath and tossed his tattered blanket to the foot of his bed. As he sat up, his old bed creaked, but Kyle was too upset to notice. He hated it here. Everyone was already asleep anyways. Sleeping soundly in the middle of Kyle's identity crisis.

It had been 2 weeks since the princesses infiltrated to rescue the Queen of the rebellion's daughter and Bow. _Bow. Why did you have to make nice with the prisoner, Kyle, you idiot, stupid, stupid, stupid._

It was Bow who showed him that his life could be different. Kyle didn't have to stay here. Somewhere almost no one would speak to him. And when they did say something to him it was an insult, a dig at his weakness, another reason why Kyle wouldn't survive in the world of war. At first the comments just seemed like harmless teasing, but, after years of it, it started... eating at him from the inside out.

Kyle's nails dug into his mattress as he slipped his legs over the edge of his worn and uncomfortable bed. The Horde was not a place for comfort. But that didn't mean Kyle didn't have anywhere to escape to.

He quietly slid from his top bunk to the cold metal floor, almost slipping on a blanket that had been tossed aside. His tired eyes landed on his bunkmate. Kyle, unable to control his curiosity, he looked at Rogelio, who, wrapped tightly in a ball, slept silently, barely moving. _Is he even alive?_

Rogelio was... something. He didn't talk. Ever. His way of communicating consisted of mostly grumbles, growls, and him blowing air out of his nostrils. However, he did use basic sign language when spoke with the higher-ups or when he needed to get a certain point across. But, Rogelio was important. To Kyle at least. Since he didn't really say much he, well, he was kinda like Kyle. Seen as different by the other Horde members, but, he could hold his ground, something Kyle couldn't do. And for that Kyle looked up to him. Kyle figured he must not mind because Rogelio always sparred with him during the training exercises, always went easy on him. Rogelio patched him up, ate with him and stayed by his side, even though being close to Kyle only made him more of an outcast. And they were close. Maybe even friends. Kyle hoped they were at least friends.

Kyle grabbed a hold of the hem of his shirt. _I'm not gonna bother Roge just because I'm a baby… not gonna do it_. Kyle turned to look at the door to leave the barracks and inched his way to the door. Hesitantly putting a hand on the door handle, he snuck out into the hallway.

It was dark despite the green haze the nighttime ceiling lights casted on the walls. He took a couple calming breaths of the stuffy air and allowed his eyes to adjust to the coloration of the halls. Kyle placed a hand on the wall and made his way down the hall, careful of his steps to keep the creaking to a minimum. He's made this trip several times before, he didn't even have to think about where he was going in the maze that is the Fright Zone. Instead, he could think about… anything else. What he was gonna do. If he was gonna do anything, that is.

This wasn't the first time Kyle's thought about defecting. This is just the most intensely he's thought about it, why he should do it, why he shouldn't do it. Maybe he could stay. Slowly tear himself apart trying to keep up with the others. I mean he has everything he needs. A roof over his head, somewhat edible food, and a maybe friend that always sticks with him. If he tried to escape and failed he would lose all of that and who knows what else would happen to him. People who were rumoured to be defects have been disappearing ever since Adora left. No one has heard anything about them in months. Kyle didn't want to disappear like they did. If he got caught he would probably be killed or tortured or his life energy might be drained and used in some magic device powered by a magic rock! _Okay that last one is stupid. Stupid like this, stupid like sneaking out of bed, stupid like everything I do._

As Kyle calls himself out on every reason why he's an idiot and going to get himself killed, he turned the last corner and opened the door to a small room. A room with a rusty ladder going up. He shakily pulled himself up the ladder, his limbs still numb from today's simulation. The one in which he sprinted as fast as he could to escape one evil princess, only to get eliminated by another. He's really starting to think those simulations are unrealistic.

When he pushed the hatch to the roof open and crawled out, the breeze chilled his face and bit through his clothes. The air was thick and humid but not musty like the air inside. Kyle breathed it in, appreciating the amount of open space around him. Letting the hatch close behind him, he crawled across the roof so he could look at the grey and green horizon.

This. This was comforting. No one to judge him. No one to insult him. No one to be afraid of. He was safe. As safe as he could be in the Fright Zone…

And once he was settled, seated near the edge of the roof, he let himself cry. Finally. No way he could cry in his bed. If he got caught sobbing like this, the harassment he already endured would only worsen. So he did it here, quietly letting each of his tears soak into his sleeves.

"Why do I have to be the weak one? What did I do?" he mumbled. He had to speak his mind. He had to get it off his chest, out in the open even if no one could hear him.

"I'm so stupid and I can't even move properly after training. No one thinks I can do anything for myself. I'm just a waste of space here. I never even wanted to be here, I never wanted to join the Horde, I never asked to be put here. Why couldn't I have been born on the other side. With the Princesses, with Bow, away from the Horde, and away from-"

He couldn't choke out anything else. The metal hatch squeaking open interrupted his monologue and his voice got caught, and he forced himself to stop trembling and turn towards the sound. _No… no one comes up here... Maybe they didn't hear anything, it's- it's okay, it’s-_

Kyle’s breaths quickened as tears slipped down his cheeks. He whipped his head back around before he could even get a look and curled in on himself. _I'm dead. There's nothing I can do. I'm dead. I'm so dead_. He couldn't bare to try and say anything to them, to try and save himself. _What happened to fight or flight? Why won't I do anything. Why don't I ever-_

And when Rogelio's gently placed a claw on Kyle's rigid shoulder, Kyle finally snapped out of his trance. He had to say something. Anything. Maybe he could… _convince him- convince him not to... to..._

"...p-please," Kyle pleaded, "I'm sorry, Rogelio, please don't tell." Rogelio's gripped Kyle's arm as he pulled him up, sending Kyle into his sad excuse for a fight mode.

"Wait, please, Rogelio, please, not you, please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just stupid, please, please, I'm sor-," Kyle's cries became muffled as he's pulled into Rogelio's chest. Kyle stops scratching, stops begging, when Rogelio wraps his arms around him tightly.

Kyle felt Rogelio grab the back of his head, holding Kyle closer to him. He was hugging him. _Rogelio hasn't- hasn't hugged me since we were little._ Kyle found the strength to hug him back and turn his head. Rogelio’s face was flooded with worry and realization hit Kyle like a skiff. "I-I thought I was- that you were, you were gonna...," Kyle could barely put his words together.

Suddenly, Rogelio grabbed Kyle's shoulders and broke apart their embrace. Rogelio stared at him obviously confused. And for once, Kyle had an idea.

“It's just, um, I'm out-, we're out after curfew and I- I just needed air and to, um, it was a rough day and I'm sorry, please, don't tell, breaking the, uh, the curfew, I don't want you to get in trouble. You just… you didn't- sorry...”

 _Dang it._ Kyle's eyebrows scrunched together his eyes falling to study the floor. He just can't seem to talk straight can he? Rogelio’s hands fell from his shoulders. He could feel his stare on him. But, soon enough, Rogelio nodded and sat down quietly and turning to look out over the dull buildings that surrounded them. _That worked_? Kyle couldn't help but feel guilt boiling in his stomach. Lying to Rogelio? _Some friend you are._

Kyle's eyes filled with tears once again and a weak smile was forced onto his face. Settling down next to his friend, he leaned to the side and rested his head on Rogelio.

"Sorry".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogelio just wants to take care of his friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter in Rogelio's perspective. Enjoy!

Sitting on the roof, Kyle lay against Rogelio's shoulder, mumbling faintly. Apologizing.  _ He must be tired _ . Rogelio looked down at him. Kyle's eyes were red and puffy, he was still sniffling from crying and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. 

_ Exhausted. _

Rogelio turned so his body faced Kyle, nodding his head toward the hatch. They could talk more some other time, but, right now, Kyle needed to sleep.

Kyle frowned and looked down at his shaking hands, "...yeah, we probably should...".

Rogelio rose to his feet and offered a hand to help Kyle. He took it lamely and Rogelio lifted him up with an easy tug. Putting an arm around his meager shoulders, he led Kyle back to the ladder. He glanced over at his small friend, realizing how pained he looked to just be walking.

Opening the exit, Rogelio huffed and grabbed Kyle around the waist, lifting him off the ground. "Roge, what're you..," Rogelio cut him off with a hiss. Sighing, Kyle complied and let Rogelio carry him down the ladder,  he was too tired to be flustered about it anyways.

Once the two got to the bottom, Rogelio didn't bother to set Kyle down, instead just changing the way he held him, cradling him like an injured puppy. Kyle only protested for a couple seconds before relaxing against him. Crying and then panicking when he was found crying, really took a toll on him.

Rogelio sauntered down the first hall but once they reached the first intersection, he stopped. He followed Kyle to the roof. To curious as to why he sounded so… distressed. Resenting his lack of ability to retrace his steps, he hesitantly turned to go down the west hall when Kyle interrupted.

"..go left...". Sighing, Rogelio turned and continued walking. 

They snuck through the halls, Kyle quietly whispering directions through the identical hallways, despite him being half asleep. But Rogelio trusted him. Which is why he didn't understand Kyle’s lie.

_ There’s something bigger troubling him.  _ Rogelio’s eyes shifted down to the boy in his arms. His breathing had finally evened out. He wasn’t used to seeing the usually energetic and compassionate, so burnt out. He needed to do something.  _ Tell me soon Kyle. _

Slipping into the barracks, Rogelio walked them over to their bunks. No one had appeared to have moved since the two left earlier that night. He was about to set Kyle down on the upper bunk, but his quiet whines, convinced him it was better to keep the boy close. Rogelio laid Kyle down in his bed and grabbed his blanket to cover him. Settling at the foot of the bed, Rogelio set his tail against Kyle's legs.  _ Don't leave again…  _

"..goodnight, Rogelio...".

A quiet huff in response.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys need to talk about Kyle's issues eventually...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented such nice things on previous chapters I appreciate it and I'll continue trying to give you the good content you deserve

Uncurling from his protective sleeping position, Rogelio eyed the boy sleeping in his bed. He still looked sickly. He didn't stare long but Kyle continued to plague his thoughts.   
  
Rogelio always woke up early so he could shower. He lurked into the locker room and grabbed his uniform. As he stepped into the shower, he let his mind wander.   
  
He and Kyle were close. Since the first day they met. Or at least he thought. Something about Kyle was endearing. He had a heart of gold, despite being a member of the Horde. The Horde's little facade had never worked on Rogelio. The lies they told everyone (mostly Adora), how the rebellion were the bad guys and the Horde was trying to fix the problems they caused. He knew they were to blame. Most people did. Kyle… didn't. That's why Rogelio liked him. Kyle reminded him how good the world could be. How innocent it could be.   
  
He and Kyle were unbelievably different. Rogelio was known to be apathetic, someone who destroyed his enemies without a second thought. But that wasn't true. He cared a lot and it's not like he enjoyed hurting people, it's just what was expected of him. Kyle wouldn't hurt a fly, even if that fly was about to kill him. Rogelio had a purpose other than to get rid of those that stand in the way of the Horde and that was to protect Kyle. Anywhere Kyle went, Rogelio would follow. If Kyle was gonna defect, then Rogelio would too. They're a package deal.   
  
He's not really sure Kyle knows that though.   
  
_ Does he know I know he's a defect? Why didn't he tell me last night? He's a horrible liar... _   
  
Rogelio turned off the water and dried off. As soon as he's dressed, he headed back to his bunk where Kyle was still laying wrapped up in his blanket. His back rose and fell slowly. Despite the unhealthy tint to his face, he still looks better than last night.    
  
Last night was awful for him.  _ He was terrified when he saw I had followed him. _ Taking a seat next to Kyle, Rogelio laid a claw over the boy's hand, promising to stay by his side no matter what. Staying in the Horde was hurting him. He had to get him out of here. Away from the people who hurt him. He just hoped Kyle would let him come too.

  
  


\------------

 

  
Kyle is startled awake by the irritating alarm that signals the morning roll call. Groggy and more exhausted than usual, Kyle goes to swing his legs over the edge, only to be met instantly with the hard ground.  _ Huh? _ Above him, he sees Rogelio already standing and ready to go. Kyle quickly pushes himself up and changes into his uniform. Once he's ready, he joins up with Rogelio and Lonnie.   
  
As they're walking Kyle keeps his eyes down and stays silent.  _ Last night was bad enough, I need to stay under the radar. Maybe Rogelio will forget everything I said _ . However, as much as Kyle wishes yesterday had never happened, Rogelio watches him carefully. As if he's waiting for something.    
  
They go through roll as usual, Catra gloats about her title, Lonnie almost snaps and strangles her, and they're dismissed to their regular training. Kyle is dreading training more than usual. He'll have to face Rogelio, who'll no doubt question what exactly happened with him.    
  
Kyle doesn't chat idly like he usually does, doesn't even dare make eye contact, even though Roge is clearly trying to get him to. He feels... bad. It's not Roge's fault Kyle wants to run away from everything. In fact, Roge's the reason Kyle's hesitating. That and the fact he has no wear to go and if he got caught he would be killed.   
  
As they head over to their usual area of the training deck, Rogelio growls, a low noise that honestly gives Kyle chills, as a final attempt to get Kyle's attention. Still too scared to talk to him, Kyle continues his silent treatment. Seconds later, Kyle feels something wrap around his leg halting his stride and sending him forward into the metal floor of the deck.   
  
Pain shoots through Kyle's face and body, "fff-, what the heck, why did-," Kyle whinces and puts a hand up to his nose. Bleeding. He twists his head, peering up at Rogelio, who doesn't look very sympathetic, but does lift Kyle to his feet.  _ He tripped me? _ Kyle's knees and forearms ache along with his nose. Practicality dragging him to the exit, Rogelio signals to the others that he's going to help patch Kyle up.   
  
Once the two reach the locker room, Rogelio sets Kyle down and checks the room making sure there's no one around. Grabbing the antibiotic and bandages from his locker, Rogelio kneels down in front of Kyle and begins cleaning up the scratches from his fall. Kyle still attempts to avoid his gaze even when he's only inches away.   
  
Huffing, Rogelio let's his arms fall to either side of Kyle.  _ There's no way I'm escaping now…  _ Finally, giving in, Kyle turns and meets eyes with Rogelio. He knows what he's waiting for.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
Rogelio's face stays stoic.   
  
"I just..," Rogelio hold up a hand. Kyle swallowed hard, the beat in his chest drowning out the aching in his nose and limbs.    
  
"No excuses," Rogelio signed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just realized I need to finish this before season 2 incase it messes with my headcanons


	4. Chapter 4

"Why," Rogelio paused,"... did you not tell me?"

Kyle stared, eyebrows pinched, not knowing how to answer. "I-I don't know. You're my closest- my only friend and I was.. so scared. It's been weeks and I'm still thinking about how... how B- t-the prisoner, how he-he just I don't know. He had so many friends, friends who put themselves in so much danger to save him. He... He said _we_ could be friends and I...," Kyle's breath hitched before he continued, "... I helped him.. I helped him escape...". 

Rogelio shifted back to look at Kyle. You could see him thinking of what to say in response to Kyle's confession, making Kyle regret saying anything at all.

"You're already a rebel."

Kyle nodded timidly, not having the courage to confirm it out loud.

Rogelio slowly blew air out his nostrils and gently rubbed Kyle's knees with his claws, a form of apology. "You want to leave?" Rogelio signed.

Kyle's eyes searched Rogelio's expression for any hint of deception but found none. He nodded again. "Being here just-"

Rogelio made a low rumbling sound cutting Kyle off and stood, pulling Kyle up with him. Setting a hand on his shoulder, Roge pulled Kyle into another hug, hugs Kyle is appreciating more and more each time they happen. Pulling away Roge claps a claw on Kyle's back, almost knocking him off his balance. 

"We can plan later," Rogelio signed.

"Wait, what? You.. we? You're gonna... with me?"

Rogelio gave a relaxed nod and headed towards the door. Though he should have expected Rogelio to help, Kyle was surprised and opened his mouth to spill all the reasons Rogelio shouldn't come with him, but nothing came out. After realizing there was no room to argue, Kyle fell into step beside him.

  
  


\------------

  
  
The two continued their day as usual. Rogelio practiced easy with Kyle, trying his best to help him with his combat skills. They saw very little improvement. The two ate together, Kyle giving most of his own food to Rogelio. The guy needs to eat more than what the staff gives him and Kyle is more than happy to share. Then, when Lonnie pokes fun at Kyle's bruised nose Rogelio hisses and snaps at her until she turns away and goes off to banter with Octavia. He must still feel guilty for his method in forcing Kyle to talk to him.

When everyone is dismissed, Kyle walks back to the barracks, desperately in need of a break. What better way to do that than a shower? He stared at himself in the mirror, at the blueish marks covering his nose.  _ I couldn't even catch myself before I face planted into the floor. I am so lame _ . Sighing, he turned away and headed to the showers.

While Kyle showered, Rogelio made his way around the building, and whenever someone passed him, he gave them a look to warn them that he was busy. And while that was the case, he wasn't doing a job for one of the force captains or Shadow Weaver. He couldn't just sit around. He and Kyle had to leave as soon as possible so people wouldn’t get suspicious. 

They needed supplies, food probably, though some idea of where they might be headed would be nice. Neither he nor Kyle knew where they were going once they left. Who knows how long the trip could be. They didn't even have a map. They just had to make it out of the Fright Zone. The Horde wouldn't waste time or materials trying to capture two underdogs and bring them back so, once they were out they would be okay. 

The prisoner Kyle spoke to said that they could be friends. Hopefully, he wasn't lying. That may be the only reason Roge is worried. If they escape what if the prisoner didn't mean what he said. What if their fate would be worse in Bright Moon. Could they really trust the princesses?

Shaking the thought from his head, Rogelio continued walking. If they could make it to Bright Moon, they might be okay. No way it could be worse than here. He trusts Kyle.

Fortunately, he did have an idea of  _ how  _ they were leaving. If they could steal a ship and make their way out without tripping any alarms, their escape would be a cinch. They could manage it. Rogelio could manage it.

With his mission in mind Rogelio, slipped into the kitchen. Being a part of Catra's main crew must have given him some pass, because no one spared him a glance when he quietly grabbed a box of rations and walked out the door as easily as he walked in.  _ Supply gathering'll be easier than I initially thought. Good _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Kyle's thoughts so sad makes me sad. I can't wait until I get to the happy parts


	5. Chapter 5

Rogelio sat on the edge of the roof, staring out past the Fright Zone into the Whispering Woods. That's where they had to go. Rogelio's the one who wanted to talk about their escape plan. Not that they really needed to, it was pretty simple. As he heard quiet footsteps approaching him, he glanced over his shoulder, spotting Kyle.

"Hey," He whispered, barely interrupting the silence. Rogelio nodded as a greeting, offering a welcoming smile. Kyle sat down next to him, hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. For a moment, the two stared out at the view from the roof, the night sky spiraling in the distance. Eventually, Rogelio decided it would be best if he broke the trance.

"We should leave tomorrow," Rogelio signed.

Kyle’s eyebrows shot up, eyes widening, "Tomorrow?" His mouth opened, then closed. Rogelio could see the gears turning in his brain."I mean... are you sure?"

 _Am I sure?_ Rogelio tried not to scoff as he squinted Kyle. Luckily, Rogelio's puzzled expression let Kyle in on the real question. Kyle ducked his head when he realized Rogelio would do whatever he was going to do.

"Okay," Kyle said, traces of apprehension weaved into the syllables,"Tomorrow."

Rogelio softened his expression, hoping it would encourage Kyle to smile back.  
  
"Right, you're right, sorry. I know, we'll be fine." Kyle smiled lopsidedly. "We're going to get out of this place. And Adora and her friends can help us. We'll be okay."

Rogelio sighed a breath of relief, briefly turning back to the view roof, scanning the horizons.  
  
"We'll be safe," Kyle whispered, widening his smile. His excitement growing steadily the more he. Kyle leaned back onto the metal roof. He stretched out his legs and stared up at the grey sky, Rogelio in his peripherals.

"I bet it's prettier out there. I bet it's like a completely different world and once we get out there we're going to go exploring. We're going to meet a bunch of new people. They won’t mind that I'm clumsy and talk all the time. And they'll like you too because you're cool and strong and always look out for me."  
  
Sitting up beside him, Rogelio listened to Kyle's carefree chatter. His eyes scanned his features, silently appreciating the way his hair fluffed out across the roof of the building and the ways his cheeks turned a light shade of pink whenever he thought up another exciting possibility.  This was the brightest he had seen him in days. Weeks, maybe.  
  
Peeking up at him through his blonde bangs, Kyle whispered, a wide smile still on his face, "It'll be great.”  
  
Holding his gaze, Rogelio replied, "I know it will."

 

\------------

 

The next night, Kyle slipped out of bed as quietly as possible, placing his feet next to Rogelio's empty bed. His heart pounded in his ears, surely the sleeping people around him would wake up at any moment because of how loud it is. Tonight and every other night he snuck out onto the roof were practically identical. Only this time he wouldn't come back and crawl into his creaky bed. _Just waltz on out of the room, no one will notice._ Forcing his legs forward, he stepped into the dingy hall, finally letting himself breathe.

Hands held close to his chest, Kyle looked up and down the hallway. He inched his way away from the barracks and towards, wishing his legs wouldn't shake with each step. _No, no, you cannot lose your cool now, Kyle, you have a mission._

Stepping into the stairwell, Kyle sighed a breath of relief when his eyes landed on Rogelio. He couldn't help but return a grin when his friend offered him a reassuring look.

Together they moved down the stairs, Rogelio taking the lead. Following close behind his friend, Kyle tried to match Rogelio's steps.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, the pair stepped into the dimly lit corridor. The whirring of drones bounced off the walls, filling Kyle's head. _Entrapta really loves her bots... I wish she wouldn't make so many._

The farther they walked down the bland halls, the more lightheaded Kyle became. As much as he wanted to grasp the wall to ground himself, he pulled his arms as close to his body as he could. _The smaller the better._ His steps were rigid as he followed Rogelio’s trail. He had to push through.

Approaching the hangar, where their means of escape awaited, Rogelio held his hand up to stop Kyle, before turning to cast his eyes over him. His gaze lingered before he peered up and down the hallway. After a minute of tinkering with the keycard scanner, the doors unlock and Rogelio signaled for Kyle to follow.

The sight of ships and tanks tied knots in Kyle’s stomach. _No more of those._ Rogelio pulled on Kyle's wrist, ducking behind a barrier. Sentries patrol throughout the large room. If they avoid confrontation, they'd be fine. _Just don't be seen. No problem._

Rogelio's quiet huff gains Kyle's attention. He points at Kyle before signing, "Lookout."

Kyle bit his bottom lip before nodding. _Lookout. Easy job._

Crouching around the walls of the hangar, the two approached an array of skiffs arranged in neat lines. Rogelio nodded toward the closest skiff. They split ways, Kyle to the front and Rogelio to the back. The hums of patrolling sentries gave Kyle goosebumps as they grew quieter and louder, approaching and leaving, teasing the idea of the two being caught somewhere they shouldn’t be. He clenched his hands around the edge of the skiff to keep from fidgeting. The longer he sat still, waiting for Rogelio to start the ship, the more his nervous energy bubbled up inside him. Kyle looked toward the other end of the skiff, he couldn't see Rogelio from this angle. His grip on the skiff tightened.

Rogelio huffed barely loud enough for Kyle to hear. Pressing his lips together, Kyle turned back to the hangar, eyes darting around the area.

The skiff dipped as Rogelio climbed on, reaching with one hand for the tiller to start the ship. His other hand reached down for Kyle, which he took without hesitation. The rumbling of the ship’s engine blended with a nearby sentry’s shouts, but, before Kyle could react, Rogelio steered them through the hangar.

Kyle grabbed the closest thing to him, trying to stop his body from flying off the back of the skiff. There were more shouts as they sped past the other ships and out of the hangar. He watched the pipes and buildings fly past them as they made their way away from the Fright Zone. Skiffs always made him nervous, but right now with wind blowing on his face and his arms wrapped around Rogelio's torso, it was hard to feel vulnerable.

Adrenaline must have warped Kyle's perception of time because, before he realized, his and Rogelio's ship was sailing out of the Horde's base. Now in an open field, he whipped his head around, his hair blowing into his face. A fit of laughter bubbled up inside him as he moved to stand next to Rogelio, the tiller between them.

Kyle, with a grin that made his face ache, watched Rogelio catch his breath. Rogelio smiled too, a short exhale through his nostrils indicating his amusement at Kyle's excitement. When Rogelio looked at him, Kyle placed his hands next to his.

"We did it! Mostly you did it, but we're out! We got out..."

Kyle turned back to look at the Fright Zone's shrinking silhouette.

They made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is being edited way after this chapter was originally posted so sorry about that. I've decided that this is the last chapter. My writing fuel is empty so hopefully your imagination can take it from here. Maybe they live a life or ADVENTURE in the Whispering Woods, exploring and doing everything they never could in the Horde. Or maybe they make it to Brightmoon and join the Rebellion to free the people just like them. However their story continues, they've got each other and that's what matters most to them.


End file.
